


Famiglia della luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa rossa della luna [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ho sempre voluto vedere Bunny e family combattere insieme e ho deciso di scriverla.





	Famiglia della luna

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.  
> Prompt: Testo: All about us Cantanti: T.A.T.U.

Famiglia della luna

If they hurt you   
They hurt me too   
So we'll rise up   
Won't stop   
And it's all about   
It's all about[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002144&i=1#_ftn1)

se loro ti fanno del male   
loro fanno del male anche a me   
quindi ci rialzeremo,   
non ci fermeremo   
ed è tutto su, è tutto su...   
  
è tutto su di noi, tutto su di noi

  
  
  
  


Sailor moon volò all’indietro, rotolò a terra e sulla spalla le apparve un ematoma. I codini si sciolsero e i lunghi capelli biondi le scesero lungo le spalle coprendole il capo. Si voltò e alzò lo scettro, il rospo davanti a lei aprì la bocca e sputò una corda. Le braccia della guerriera furono legate e i guanti bianchi che portava si strapparono all’altezza dei polsi. La creatura ghignò e balzò gracchiando verso di lei. Dal petto uscì uno specchio che si allargò volando verso la principessa Serenity. Chibiusa allungò le braccia tenendo con le mani il cristallo d’argento. Il raggio di luce biancastra colpì lo specchio mandandolo in frantumi. La creatura atterrò sul petto della bionda che lo colpì con una gomitata. La bestia saltò di lato, la giovane cercò di colpirlo con una serie di calci, la bestia schivò saltando con la supervelocità e lanciò un getto d’acido. La sailor sfilò lo stivale, il tacco si squagliò. Una rosa rossa colpì la bestia al muso facendogli uscire un rivolo di sangue violaceo. La guerriera sailor dai capelli rosa accelerò, si abbassò e raccolse da terra lo scettro della madre. Lo lanciò alla donna che aprì le ali, le sbatté e con un colpo di reni si staccò da terra. Afferrò lo scettro e lanciò un raggio contro la creatura, il simbolo della luna sulla sua fronte brillò. La bestia esplose in una serie di bolle di sapone. Bunny si ritrasformò, precipitò a terra con un tonfo e ansimò. La figlia si ritrasformò a sua volta, la raggiunse e la abbracciò. Mise il capo tra i seni della più grande e scoppiò a piangere, a sua volta le guance della madre furono rigate dalle lacrime. Mamoru si ritrasformò e raggiunse le due.

“Siete venuti anche voi” balbettò Bunny. Il marito sorrise.

“Se loro ti fanno male, soffro anch’io” sussurrò. Chibiusa tirò su con il naso è alzò il capo.

“E’ tutto su di noi, perciò ci rialzeremo e non ci fermeremo. Sarò forte come te, mamma” mormorò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002144&i=1#_ftnref1) Testo: All about us  Cantanti: T.A.T.U.

 


End file.
